Rick and Morty: Another possibility
by TheOneSuper
Summary: This is the story of what could have been with Rick J-22, or more commonly known as factory Rick
1. Chapter 1

Rick was panicking,something he had rarely had ever done. He should've thought this through, but the frustration of doing the same mundane job for so long and never rising above it was too much to handle.

So, when his boss had promoted a Rick he had never met before to the position that rightfully belonged to him, he had snapped.

Having just brutally murdered an alternate version of himself, when he realized how bad he messed things up for himself. Rick turned around and saw his co-workers, other Ricks looking in shock, as if they weren't criminals themselves. Quickly snapping out of his thoughts, Rick ran out of the room leaving the bloodied corpse of his former boss behind and ran into the room, where they were keeping "Simple Rick." He quickly accessed the room's security protocols and successfully locked himself in with his counterpart.

Rick put his back against the wall and slumped down to the floor, slowly realizing the consequences his actions would bring.

He'd be killed or used in torturous experiments made by other more sadistic Ricks, leaving him with only one thought: "I have to escape from here."

Opening his eyes, he noticed that S.W.A.T team Ricks had arrived. Rick stood up, not feeling confident with his plan to escape. He was cornered, with no means of crafting anything that could help him fight his captors or escape. With no other choice, Rick decided to reason with them. They were also Ricks after all, maybe some of them would be able to understand where he was coming from.

"Rick J-22." One of the armored Ricks, spoke with a megaphone. "We have you surrounded." The Rick managed to blurt out before burping.

"Surrender peacefully and end this quickly." The Rick put down the megaphone, indicating he was finished speaking.

"You don't understand! The citadel, these jobs! T-t-they tell us we're special because we're Ricks but all they do is take that away from us!" Rick J-22 pleaded with the armored Rick, who looked at him blankly and simply said, "We understand. What are your demands?"

Hearing the mumbles of Simple Rick behind him, Rick J-22 thought of an idea that could be his way out of this situation.

"A-A-Alright I want an untraceable portal gun, that'll get me away from this god damn prison!' He yelled.

Rick watched as his counterparts looked at each other and nodded in agreement. One of them spoke into his headset, and not too long after, a trio of armored Rick's walked in. One of them held up the portal gun. "Okay man, calm down. I've got your portal gun."

Rick J-22 lowered the defensive fields and allowed the armored Rick's portal, with the untraceable Portal gun, through.

He took it and approached Simple Rick. Unhooking him from the machine that trapped him.

"W-Where am I?" Simple Rick asked, confused and dazed.

"It's okay man, you're going to a better place." Rick J-22 reassured him, noticing the guards getting extremely anxious. He fired the portal gun. "Wait, no don't!" One of the guard Ricks, yelled. But it was too late, since Rick J-22 had already shoved the hostage in. Blood poured onto Rick J-22's clothing, as his suspicions about the Rick's not leaving him leave alive came true.

"Really!?" He yelled. "A portal to the blender dimension? I'm a Rick too, you know! In fact I'm more Rick than any of you!."

"Well then, you should know, that was your only leverage!" The armored Rick, yelled angrily. "Well then, come and get me m *#!&%***!#!" Rick J-22 screamed.

Another version of him activated a high tech thermal torch, to breach through the entry way. Rick J-22 felt a speck of fear, but stood his ground, when the owner of the establishment came in. Rick D Sanchez III.

He spoke with the officers, reasoning with them by stating, "What Rick isn't a terrorist?"

He walked out Rick J-22 through the room, he was trapped in and all his co-workers clapped. He had never been this happy in the longest time. It was almost too good to be true. That was when he realized it. It was too good to be true. His boss had just lost his money maker and needed a new one.

In order to do that the victim of the machine had to experience an amazing memory.

Rick snapped out of his trance, when Rick the third was handing him the keys to the car he was about to drive away in. Rick J-22 realized this was his one and only chance.

Without wasting a minute, he pulled out the nailing machine he had killed his other boss with, and began to fire. The other Ricks too late to realize, what was happening. The crowd of other Ricks and Mortys shocked at the actions that had just transpired.

Just as he had thought. His purple suited counterpart had been too arrogant to have a SWAT team placed on the outside as well.

Getting in the vehicle, Rick J-22 began driving as far away as he could, from the cursed factory he had wasted so many years in. He knew it wouldn't be long until the Citadel would find him, so he would need to escape.

Crashing the car into a local cafe and getting out as soon as possible, Rick J-22 weaved his way through the panicked Mortys and fleeing Ricks and found an unconscious Rick on the ground.

"Bingo." He said to himself, as he pulled out that Rick's portal gun. Knowing that it wouldn't be long until the Citadel's law enforcement arrived, he fired the portal gun and stepped into the portal that would lead him to his new life.

that's the end of chapter 1 guys. I really loved episode 7 of the Ricklantis mixup. Anways please make sure to point out any grammatical/spelling errors I have made. It a bit embarrassing but I'm having trouble with the difference between To and Too so please point it out. Anways I hope you enjoyed so please leave a review with some feedback guys. Thank you and have a good day/night/ whatever time you are reading this

edit: Thank you/u/ Literaturefangirl for your guidance in support. You made this fanfic 100 times better than it was and hopefully chapter 2 can reach the greatness you brought to chapter 1,stay tuned for more guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Rick had stepped through the portal he had recently fired, the whole ordeal was surreal too him. He had did it, he escaped his prison, and as an effect escaped the prison his brilliant mind was also entrapped in. Rick began to look around his surroundings, he appeared to have arrived on an alien planet.

"I guess this is where that Rick had been before coming to the Citadel." Rick thought too himself, feeling awe at how vibrant and colorful the planet was, curious about the how the ecosystem here differed from earths as he saw a tall four legged creature with 8 dark gray spikes protruding out of it's back, fascinated as it lazily walked past him. Rick suddenly remembered his ambitions before the citadel, his feelings of unquenchable curiosity to discover the workings of the known universe all nostalgically returning too him as he walked on taking in the sights.

"When was the last time I had been off earth?" Rick said too himself bitterly looking down at his shoes. He knew when, it was during the time he was still figuring out portal technology when another version of him came into his lab through a portal.

"You're surprised I'm sure." The other Rick had said smirking at his dumbfounded counterpart, making his ego grow even bigger.

"H-how is this even happening?" Rick said quickly regaining his composure.

"That's the funny thing about the multiverse invent teleportation, only too find out you're the last guy too invent teleportation." The Rick had then begun too drone on about the wonders of the multiverse, how there were other Ricks just like him exploring the many planes of reality. He asked Rick to join the Citadel, a place meant for Ricks by Ricks, and of course he couldn't pass up the opportunity. However that would prove to be one of the many bad decisions Rick had made in his past.

"I need too focus on the present now." Rick thought too himself inspecting the portal gun, although he never achieved interdimensional portal guns in his original timeline, he was familiar enough with the technology too be able to use it successfully. He searched through the portal guns history and realized he was in dimension G-897. He would need too blend in with this Ricks reality, and too successfully do that he would have too hide his brainwaves. It wasn't unusual for Ricks travelling alone to the Citadel however since this Rick in particular had just been on an alien planet it would seem that either A) This Rick wasn't travelling alone and had brought his Morty to the Citadel. Or B) Something had happened too this reality's Morty leading Rick G-897 too hide out at the Citadel. Either way there was only one way too find out. RIck fired open another portal and headed to this dimension's earth.

Morty had heard the familiar whooshing sound of a portal signalling that his grandpa had returned from his business with Citadel, sighing as he closed the math textbook. He had homework, and he just couldn't understand the concept that all the other students were learning rather quickly. He had tried asking his grandfather for help only for him too belittle him, and as a result lead to Morty feeling even worse than before. He walked down the stairs noticing Summer on her phone using it too gossip with friends via text, Morty looked up and saw Rick cautiously eyeing the living room, the kitchen, and the TV before noticing his grandson was in front of him.

"Hey Grandpa RIck, what's with the hat?" Morty asked curiously.

"Was on an alien planet with the sun 4 times as large as the earths, take a guess." Rick said to his grandson somewhat irritated. The stress of his escape was finally beginning to have an effect on him, and although it was pushed away with the amazing taste of freedom it was slowly beginning to crawl into his mind.

"Well if you need me for anything I'll be in my room using my laptop." said Morty rather solemnly. He wanted too forget about his homework and maybe a few hours of mindless internet surfing would help ease his mood.

"Hm" was all Rick said as he headed to "his" lab and shut the door. He had immediately begun too search through all Rick G-897's notes. Any knowledge on this reality would significantly help his situation.

Rick sat down in his chair exhausted. He had spent a long day reading through his counterparts notes and although he knew some of the things in those notes, he had learned new things such as the houses security codes, contingency plans, etc. Rick was no fool and destroyed the portal gun that had brought him to this reality, he of course had to purge the history of the portal gun so the citadel couldn't track him from G-897 Ricks patterns of dimension hopping. He of course was on his way to designing his very own portal gun. Rick had mastered the formula for Intra dimensional hopping, but of course with this he couldn't travel into other timelines and the portal gun used a different substance resulting in the portals being blue instead of green. Rick got up and walked into the living room past Jerry playing some useless balloon game on his Ipad.

"How's it going Rick?" Jerry asked. He was answered with silence as Rick walked out of the room and up the stairs.

"Mhm, great talk Rick." Jerry said way too focused on the game before him. Rick knocked on Mortys door before hearing a faint rustling and then the door quickly after revealing Morty timidly looking behind Rick too see if anyone else was there.

"Aw Geez Rick, did you hear anything?" Morty said visibly blushing.

"Nothing out of the ordinary" Rick stated with a blank face.

"Anyways, Morty I need you for some help in the lab, it'll be quick." Rick began walking towards the stairs only too look back and realize Morty wasn't following him.

"I-I-I don't know Rick, you always say I'm too stupid to do anything. I don't wanna get yelled at anymore today." Morty said, looking at Rick's eyes with a worried look.

"Don't worry M-Morty. I won't be making fun of you I just need you for a quick experiment." Rick stated

"W-w-w-w-ell if you say so.."

Morty sat in the chair worried about what RIck was gonna do. There were tiny suction cups attached to his head and chest and two monitors showing what appeared to be his heart and brain activity.

"What ar-r-r-r-re you gonna do Rick?" Morty asked getting worried, fidgeting in his chair. He watched as Rick was writing down notes by hand looking at a computer facing away from Morty. Rick then appeared too have finished jotting down whatever notes he was taking, and began to type something into the computer before sitting down in a office chair and slid to another desk and picked up a dial putting his fingers around it.

"Alright Morty now this might sting a little, but it'll be over quickly. Grandpa promises okay?" Rick looked at his grandson in the eyes. After witnessing Morty nod his head in agreement, even though the boy still looked terrified. Rick then put a wire into the dial that was plugged into the outlet, that were also connected the jumper cables to Morty's chair unbeknownst too the boy.

"Alright Morty, 3….2…...1…..GO!" Rick had flipped the switch.

Alright thank you for reading this everyone I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. I hopefully improved since my last chapter, but feel free too correct me on any of the mistakes I probably made in this chapter. Please remember too leave a review if you liked this chapter and don't be afraid too favorite it! Have a great day guys! And see you in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Rick was in his lab working away for the past couple of weeks after he had collected the data he needed from this reality's Morty he began to work on a device that could simulate his brainwaves. Rick did feel bad about torturing the boy, Mortys often lived short timid lives before dying because of their Ricks.

"Beep-Beep" the pocket-sized device had hummed, signifying it was complete and functional. Rick glanced at it, smirking at his own genius. With that device, he'd be safe from his enemies without the hassle of a Morty. Now all the only thing left to do was finish his very own portal gun. The formulas from this version of himself had helped significantly and shown Rick where he had gone wrong on his original attempts. He began tinkering with the machine.

Meanwhile, the Citadel had gone full damage control after the events that had happened at the Simple Rick's factory. Not only had a fugitive escaped, one of the most important Ricks had died at the hands of a lower class, Rick. With the election over most had expected President Morty too speak out about recent actions, but surprisingly he had remained pretty quiet since his victory. The citadel, of course, couldn't afford to lose face like this so they had sent an investigative team to figure out Rick J-22's whereabouts in the multiverse. Rick Sanchez F-87 was one of those Ricks. He had received a file about Rick J-22's history prior to his arrival at the Citadel. Rick J-22 hadn't discovered inter-dimensional travel in his own universe, making him a great candidate as a lower class Rick worker.

"Hey Rick, we found some witnesses. I think they can help us crack this case" said Rick X-654. He had a noticeable scar starting above his left eyebrow and ending on the right side of his cheek. This Rick also had a rather noticeable cybernetic left eye.

"Well bring them over, we don't have-" Rick stopped burping mid-sentence.

"All day" he finished. Rick X-654 nodded and looked at another Rick waving his hand. That Rick had then brought over a rather disgruntled, and disheveled looking Rick. Despite his appearance, Rick F-87 got ready to question him.

"Hello Rick, I'm Rick Sanchez dimension F-87. I hear that you have substantial evidence about the location of Rick J-22?" he asked rather mundanely. Truth be told, Rick had his own business to deal with in his own dimension, and when he had been pulled away from that, to work on this case, he wasn't "happy" to say the least.

"Yeah, that bastard took my portal gun when I was unconscious." The other Rick had spat out bitterly. This had perked Rick F-87's interest since this lead could end the case quite quickly, and he'd be able to to finish things up back in his home dimension.

"What's your dimension number?" he had asked without skipping a beat. He glanced at his partner Rick X-654, who readied his portal gun prepared to fire away a portal to whatever dimension number this Rick would state.

"First of all I want to make sure you guys won't be abandoning me too rot here, I want to come with you all or at the very least make sure I get assigned a new portal gun," Rick stated, not wanting to stay any longer at the Citadel. He had come here for a material that had been exhausted in his home dimension when he had suddenly been hit by rubble caused by a crash and knocked out. When he came to, he had discovered his portal gun was gone.

"Alright sir, we'll be sure to give you a portal gun. Just follow that Rick over there." Rick F-87 pointed towards one of the Ricks working with him on the case.

"Now just tell me your original dimension number." Rick F-87 asked getting impatient.

"I'm from dimension G-897, and if it helps I think it's safe to say that that piece of shit is probably hiding out at my home." Rick G-897 said angrily.

"Thank you for help." Rick F-87 said as turned away from the Rick. Rick X-654 fired open the portal gun stepping into it and away from the citadel shortly followed by his partner, as they appeared at the familiar scene of Beth's house. They quickly reached into their pockets grabbing weapons with their own unique design.

"Alright partner, we got a hostile Rick in there. Do your best to not alert him to our location, and try to keep the body count to a minimum" Rick X-654 said coldly.

"Got it." was all Rick F-87 could say as he went to the back of the house as his partner looked to find another way in. Rick snuck in through a window, crouching as he hid behind a couch. He saw that the TV was on with a weatherman speaking about rain showers tonight. He noticed the date and time on the TV, realizing it was a Monday morning meaning that this universe's Morty and Summer would be away at school, and Beth would be at work. The only one other than Rick J-22 that could be at the house right now would be Jerry. A scowl crept across his face as he thought about him.

Rick F-87 wouldn't need to think about Jerry any longer as he heard shots being fired from the garage, followed by a cry of agony, and a quick "thwump" right after. Rick immediately went on the offensive readying his gun as he neared the door. Hopefully, his partner had killed Rick J-22, but if it was worse case scenario he'd have to finish the job. Rick kicked open the door, not finding Rick J-22 but instead the corpse of his partner with a huge hole in his chest with smoke coming out. Rick couldn't waste time and took cover immediately. Not too soon after a small red flying drone came into the garage firing a huge laser, cutting the desk Rick was using as cover as he rolled out of the way firing a shot at the drone.

The shot had zero effect as it simply bounced off the invisible force field enwrapped around the drone, the drone then began rapid-fire forcing Rick to jump back into the house, however, he didn't make it unscathed as he got shot in the foot, making him fall from the pain. Rick turned around to look at the drone seeing it was charging a blast, likely the same one that had killed his partner. Thinking quickly he reached into his jacket and threw a sleek metal sphere at the machine sticking to the shield and causing it to malfunction giving him a clean shot at the drone. Right as he was about to fire his weapon at it a stray laser appeared out of the room going straight through his forehead, causing his head to hit the ground with a light thud, eyes rolled up in his head.

"You know part of me reaaalllyy hoped that you guys would let this g-g-go." Rick J-22 began to talk.

"But of course that was wishful thinking." after stating that Rick went into the lab grabbing his Morty waves simulator. Though it was useful, it had a downside of needing to be charged for 30 minutes. He'd be able to use it for 5 hours max unless he'd be able to get a better power source. However, that didn't bother him because he had succeeded in creating his own interdimensional portal gun. He now had what he desired, albeit a small victory it was a victory nonetheless.

"Red drone" Rick called out. The small drone had flown into Rick's lab, with a small whirring noise.

"Yes sir, Rick?" it said with a polite robotic voice.

"Jeez, I r-r-really need to think of a better name for you" Rick mumbled.

"Anyways, I need you to clean up this mess. However don't dispose of the bodies, in fact, put them over there." Rick pointed towards the middle of the garage.

"Yes sir" the drone said as it buzzed by into the room where Rick F-87s corpse was. Rick then began to rummage through the lab grabbing weapons, notes, anything that he had deemed useful. After getting up he saw that his drone was finished with its task and was awaiting his commands.

"Alright, time to show those citadel f* $&!# that second-rate Ricks won't be enough to take me down," Rick said, opening a portal right next to the corpses before kicking them in. The portal quickly closed, and not too long after Rick had fired open a new one and had stepped into it followed by his drone.

Typing away on his computer, Rick looked at it with a blank stare. He was in charge of organizing the funds for the citadels funds, and he was far from fond of his job. He was bored almost all the time and daydreamed about going on adventures like so many other Ricks do. He wondered if he had a Morty in his home dimension and if so he wondered how different he was from other Mortys. His thoughts soon came to a halt as a portal opened above his desk, and two objects fell out breaking his computer and desk with a loud crash. Rick had removed the arms he immediately covered his face with when the objects crashed down on his desk. It was then that he realized that these "objects" were two Ricks….two DEAD Ricks.

"Someone get the security!" he heard a Rick shout from behind, soon followed by the terrified screaming of a couple Mortys, and the anxious murmurings of Ricks. He then sighed furrowing his brows, and pinching his nose.

"Today is gonna be a long day," Rick thought to himself.

And there's chapter 3! Thank you so much for your great reviews guys! I really loved reading them, and I hope you enjoyed my story just as much! Please don't be shy and tell me where I've made grammatical mistakes. Make sure that if you like this story please favorite it and leave a review! thank you guys and see you next chapter.


End file.
